Peter Polycarpou
Peter Polycarpou is an English born Greek-Cypriot actor. Biography Born in Brighton, England, Polycarpou made his stage debut in the 1980s, and became best known for his roles on stage, generally musicals but also straight plays such as David Mamet's The Woods. However, he also appeared in a number of films, such as O Jerusalem and Cleanskin, and television series including EastEnders and Hustle. Polycarpou also stood as MP for the Green Party on one occasion, and served as both a teacher and patron of various drama societies. Singing A veteran musical theatre performer, Polycarpou made an early appearance as Asparagus in Cats before joining the original Barbican company of Les Misérables where he played Jean Prouvaire, later succeeding to the role of Thénardier. Soon after this, he originated the key role of John in Miss Saigon. Taking over as the titular lead in The Phantom of the Opera in 1991, Polycarpou also appeared in a number of notable revivals, including Dr. Neville Craven in The Secret Garden and Beadle Bamford in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. He also sang twice on film, as presidential advisor Domingo Mercante in Evita and movie mogul Louis B. Mayer in De-Lovely. Film Evita (1996) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) De-Lovely (2004) *Be a Clown (contains solo lines) Stage Cats (1981) Asparagus/Growltiger *Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *Rum Tum Tugger *Old Deuteronomy *The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Gus the Theatre Cat (duet) *Growltiger's Last Stand (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats Bustopher Jones *Bustopher Jones (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1985) Innkeeper *On Parole (contains solo lines) Drunk *Master of the House Pimp *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) Jean Prouvaire *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? *One Day More *Upon These Stones (contains solo lines) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me *Dawn of Anguish *Epilogue Thénardier *Master of the House (contains solo lines) *Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Dog Eat Dog (solo) *The Wedding (contains solo lines) *Beggars at the Feast (duet) Grantaire *The ABC Cafe (contains solo lines) *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? *One Day More *Upon These Stones (contains solo lines) *At the Barricade (contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (contains solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *Dawn of Anguish *Epilogue Miss Saigon (1989)(originated the role) *The Heat is On in Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Transaction (contains solo lines) *The Telephone Song (duet) *Bui Doi (contains solo lines) *The Revelation (duet) *What a Waste (contains solo lines) *Please (duet) *Chris is Here (contains solo lines) *Fall of Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Confrontation (contains solo lines) The Phantom of the Opera (1991) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) Oklahoma! (1998) *It's a Scandal! It's a Outrage! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo The Secret Garden (2000) *Lily's Eyes (duet) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *Disappear (solo) Imagine This (2008)(originated the role) *The Last Day of Summer (contains solo lines) *Imagine This (contains solo lines) *Masada (contains solo lines) *To touch a cloud (contains solo lines) *The Last Laugh (solo) Love Story (2010)(originated the role) *Phil's Piano Song (solo) *Summer's Day (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2012) *Ladies in Their Sensitivities/Kiss Me (contains solo lines) *Parlor Songs (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (reprise 7) The Pajama Game (2014) *The Pajama Game (solo) *I'll Never Be Jealous Again (duet) *Think of the Time I Save (contains solo lines) *Jealousy Ballet (contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (2014) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Sue Me (duet) *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat *Finale City of Angels (2014) *Double Talk (duet) *The Buddy System (duet) Follies (2015) *Waiting for the Girl Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Right Girl (solo) Man of La Mancha (2019) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *I Really Like Him (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *Knight of the Woeful Countenance (contains solo lines) *A Little Gossip (solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise) *Finale Ultimo: The Impossible Dream (reprise) Gallery polycarpouasparagus.jpg|'Asparagus' in Cats. polycarpouprouvaire.jpg|'Jean Prouvaire' in Les Misérables. polycarpoujohn.jpg|'John' in Miss Saigon. polycarpouphantom.jpg|'The Phantom' in The Phantom of the Opera. polycarpoumercante.jpg|'Domingo Mercante' in Evita. polycarpoumayer.jpg|'Louis B. Mayer' in De-Lovely. polycarpoudaniel.jpg|'Daniel' in Imagine This. polycarpouphil.jpg|'Phil Cavilleri' in Love Story. polycarpoubeadle.jpg|'Beadle Bamford' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. polycarpouhines.jpg|'Vernon Hines' in The Pajama Game. polycarpounathan.jpg|'Nathan Detroit' in Guys and Dolls. polycarpoufidler.jpg|'Buddy Fidler' in City of Angels. polycarpougrammer.jpeg|'Sancho Panza' and Don Quixote de la Mancha in Man of La Mancha. Polycarpou, Peter Polycarpou, Peter